


Ruby gets punished

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Boot Kissing, Hairbrush Spanking, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Tickling, Punishment, Spanking, Tickling, Unspoken hierarchy in team RWBY, over the knee spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Ruby's team are annoyed with her for leaving the dance, and are frustrated with her immaturity on whole, and so they decide to take it into their own hands and punish her themselves, much to their team leaders annoyance.





	Ruby gets punished

**Author's Note:**

> This work was suggested by TheAce
> 
> If you liked this and have a suggestion of your own to make, please feel free to comment it, and I'll try to write it as soon as possible if I can.

The rest of team RWBY were not impressed with their leader’s behaviour. They had all been there when they agreed that it was important for Blake to attend the dance, and Weiss and yang had put so much effort into planning it. Yet, barely halfway through the evening, they hear from Pyrrha that she saw Ruby leaving the building.

When they had confronted Ruby about it, she even had the audacity to make up some convoluted story about a woman infiltrating the CCT with some sort of virus. None of her teammates bought it, seeing it as a poor excuse, and yet another example of Ruby’s obnoxious antisocial and quite frankly rude behaviour.

The three girls were all too annoyed with their team leader to hear her out anymore, unanimously deciding that she ought to be punished for wasting the efforts of her team and letting down her classmates.

“Please, come on guys!” Ruby pleaded, laughing nervously as her teammates locked the door, leaving the poor girl trapped in the dorm with them “J-Just think about this, ok?” 

“Oh, we’ve thought long and hard about this, Ruby.” Blake told her, grinning as the trio closed in on the girl.

“Your sister and I spent hours every day for weeks working on that dance, and you just decide to leave!?” Weiss exclaimed, offended that her efforts had been for naught on her team leader.

“B-But the woman! At the tower!” Ruby protested, only for her sister to sigh and roll her eyes.

“Will you stop going on about that?” Yang asked, clearly annoyed. “We all know why you really left; you’ve always got to make a big show and be antisocial, haven’t you? Why is that Ruby? You just love all the attention, don’t you?” The blonde added. Her sister gulped.

“That’s not true!” The silver eyed girl whined, stomping her foot in protest, making her teammates giggle at her measly attempt at standing up for herself.

“Then why don’t you show us some humility?” Blake suggested, with a smirk. “If you kiss out boots, perhaps then we’ll believe that you can at least be humble.”

“W-What!? You can’t be serious!” Ruby asked. She couldn’t believe what was being asked of her, but looking around at her teammates expression’s, she saw that they were deadly serious.

Sighing, and still unsure of herself, Ruby got down on her hands and knees, lowering her pursed lips down to Blake’s right boot, plating a light kiss on the top of it, and making to get up, before her head was forced back down. 

“Both of them.” Blake ordered her. Ruby sighed, kissing the girl’s other boot too, before turning to do the same for er partner and her sister. Weiss smirked as she watched the girl beneath her kiss the top of each of her boots, before she did the same to Yang, the blonde chuckling and teasing her sister, before Ruby was finally allowed to get up.

“There! I’m sorry, okay?” Ruby told them.

“You are going to obey us from now on, right?” Weiss asked, although all the girls knew that it was actually an order, but Weiss just wanted to hear the girl say it. Ruby sighed, annoyed.

“Fine, I guess so...” Ruby murmured. This wasn’t the first time she’d had this talk, and she doubted it would be the last.

“You know, she says that all the time, and yet still behaves like a spoilt little brat.” Yang told the other two girls, who were listening intently to what the blonde had to say. “I think this time, we need to really make sure she gets the message.”

“Are you saying that she needs to be punished properly?” Blake asked, as if they had rehearsed this.

“Exactly.” Yang responded. The three girls all looked down at the younger girl, who looked both annoyed and worried.

“Oh, you guys have so planned this!” Ruby groaned. 

Just then, both of the silver eyed huntress’s arms were grabbed by Blake and Yang, while Weiss took a seat on her own bed. The girls lowered her onto Weiss’s lap, so that she was lying on her belly, and let go of her, allowing Weiss to singlehandedly pin the girl’s wrists behind her, pressing them down against her lower back. The red haired girl knew just how deceptively strong Weiss really was, but that didn’t stop her from struggling against the heiress, knowing what was coming if she didn’t escape.

“Weiss! I am your team leader!” Ruby told her. “Don’t do it! That is a direct order!” Ruby yelled, kicking her legs, as the other two huntresses giggled as they watched the young girl squirm against the heiress. “Weiss, your team leader is ordering you not to spank her!”

Weiss ignored her team leader’s disgruntled demands to be let go. She giggled along with Blake and Yang, as Ruby squirmed about under her grip. Once she had calmed down a bit, having given up on her struggling, Weiss lifted the girl’s skirt up, revealing her cute round butt, clad only in her nylon tights and her red panties under them.

“Ruby, you’ve got such a cute little tushy!” Weiss squealed, running her hand across the young girl’s tender butt cheeks.

“Weiss! I am ordering you; DO. NOT. SPANK. ME.” Ruby ordered her partner, as she felt the girl’s hand resting on her butt. Weiss seemed to think about it for a minute, before shaking her head.

“You need to be taught a lesson, Ruby.” Weiss told her, grinning as she raised er right hand into the air, before bringing it crashing down on the young redhead’s ass.   
“OWIE!” Ruby cried out, kicking her legs in frustration, as she felt a stinging pain spread across her rear cheeks. 

It wasn’t the first spanking that Ruby had ever had; it wasn’t even the first she’d had from Weiss, with the heiress often choosing to spank Ruby if she didn’t do her homework, or fell asleep in class, or was generally not performing her duties as team leader to a high enough standard. 

In fact, at some point or another, Ruby had been spanked by every one of her teammates. Yang often punished Ruby in this way when they were young, and later did so if she won in one of their training fights and wanted to rub it in (Which was almost all the time). Blake had seen Weiss and Yang spanking Ruby in their first week at Beacon, and once she knew it was okay, had decided to try it out for herself just for fun. It turned out that the girls enjoyed punishing their younger team leader, and while they weren’t too rough with her, it annoyed Ruby a lot.

“This is what you get when you’re bad, Ruby!” Weiss told her, delivering another hard spank to the poor girl’s bottom, making a loud slapping sound as the girl yelled and kicked her legs in protest to the punishment.

“I wasn’t bad! There really was someone at the tower! OW!” The redhead tried again to explain to the trio of girls, with no more success than the last dozen or so times, receiving another hard slap across the ass when she did. 

Weiss obviously wasn’t using all of her strength to spank Ruby, not wanting to hurt the poor girl too bad, but regardless, it was still rather uncomfortable, especially since the poor girl was helpless to resist her spanker. Yang was usually the one to oversee Ruby’s spankings, even if they were delivered by Weiss or Blake, making sure that neither girl was too harsh on her little sister. They might be strict, but they were a long way from sadistic. It was only on very severe occasions that Ruby would be spanked to the point of tears, and even then, Yang felt bad about it. 

One time, Blake had got caught up in the moment, and spanked Ruby too hard too many times. Yang had told her to let Ruby leave, and once the red haired girl was no longer present, Yang had taken the cat Faunus over her own lap, punishing her in the same way for hurting her sister.

“You’re not going to lie again, are you?” Weiss asked Ruby, giving her several more spanks and earning a cute yelp from the girl with each one.

“I’m not lying – ouch! I promise! OW!” Ruby tried to convince her, being spanked in the middle of her sentence.

“You’re just asking for it now Ruby...” Weiss commented, as she tugged down Ruby’s tights, then panties, exposing her bare ass to everyone present. However before the heiress could get a single hit on Ruby’s butt, the girl surrendered.

“Okay! Okay, I was lying! I’m sorry, alright?” The silver eyed girl apologised. Her ass was tanned a light shade of red, causing her mild discomfort at the worst, but a great deal more humiliation.

“That wasn’t hard, was it?” Yang told Ruby, as Weiss let her go, watching her little sister stand up and rub her sore butt. “Of course, you still need to be punished for leaving the dance.” Yang added, grinning as Ruby looked up shocked at her sister.

“What was that for?” She asked.

“Lying.” Weiss informed her, standing up as Blake took a seat on Weiss’s bed, patting her lap for Ruby to lie across it. 

“Do we need to force you again?” Yang asked.

Ruby scowled, grumbling something about insubordination, and how she would get her own back on the girl’s before long, as she obediently took her place over Blake’s lap, lying on her stomach with her butt forcibly sticking up in the air.

“Don’t worry Ruby; I’ll be gentle.” Blake lied with a grin, as she reached for her hairbrush, making the poor huntress on her lap gulp. “Count them.” She ordered Ruby, yanking down her tights and underwear just like Weiss had done, and with that, bringing the hairbrush down on the poor young huntresses backside.

“OW! One...” Ruby grumbled. Even though Blake wasn’t pinning her arms like Weiss, she knew better than to challenge her teammates by now; it usually took just a quick spanking to scare the girl enough into submission.

Blake seemed to be enjoying herself, as she spanked Ruby several more times.

“OW! Two... OW! Three... OW! Four.... OW! Five...” It always hurt more when the girls used the back of a hairbrush like a makeshift paddle, slapping her ass cheeks with it and beating them a deep shade of red.

“Have you anything to say for yourself Ruby?” Blake asked her.

“Yes, just this ; I will have my revenge!” Ruby yelled in valiant defiance, causing the girl’s to laugh once again, as Blake brought the hairbrush down. “OUCH! Six.” Ruby called, being reminded of her place.

“Sounds like she still needs a bit more punishment.” Yang suggested, as Blake spanked the girl a few more times.

“OUCH! Seven... OUCH! Eight... OUCH! Nine...” Ruby grumbled, her ass very sore now, and the girl very embarrassed at being spanked by her teammate while the other two – including her sister – watched.

“Anything to say now?” Blake asked.

“I’m sorry for leaving the dance...” Ruby grumbled again. 

“And?”

“And for lying about it...”

Blake grinned, bringing the hairbrush down for a final time on Ruby’s tanned backside.

“OW! Ten. There, now are you guys done?” Ruby asked.

“She still sounds like she has an attitude...” Weiss commented, as Blake and Ruby both stood up, with the latter rubbing her aching ass that was now as red as her cape.

“Don’t worry, we’ll soon fix that.” Yang assured the heiress. “Did I ever tell you about Ruby’s secret weakness?” Yang asked her two teammates, both of them shaking their heads and Ruby’s silver eyes going wide, knowing what her sister was going to say.

“Yang, don’t you dare!” Ruby told her sister, as she began to tell the other two what Ruby’s weakness was. Although Ruby was shouting too much in protest to make out what her sister was actually saying, she knew all too well what it was. 

“Yang, I am warning you! I am the leader of this team! Weiss, Blake, step away from her! You have been warned Yang! You have until the count of three; one, two three... that does it! I didn’t want it to have to come to this, but you leave me no choice. Weiss, Blake, grab her. We’re going to spank Yang for a change, see how she likes it! Obey me! Obey your team leader!”

The three girls ignored Ruby, as Yang explained to the other two listened intently to what she had to say about their team leader. Finally, once Yang was done, and Ruby had calmed down a bit, Weiss and Blake turned to the red haired girl.

“So, Ruby, just how ticklish are you?” Balek asked with a sly grin.

“NO!” Ruby cried out in defeat, as she was set upon by all three girl’s, their collective six hands relieving her of her clothing, until the younger girl was standing there in nothing but her red panties and bra, with her ass cheeks a matching colour. “Was that really necessary?” She asked, as Yang shrugged in response.

“But your clothing covers all the best bits!” The blonde told her sister.

Before Ruby could even protest or respond to that statement, she was tackled to the bed by both the cat Faunus on her right and the heiress on her left, with each of them pinning one of Ruby’s arms above her head with their outer arm, and threatening to tickle her with their other arm.

“Please, don’t...” Ruby began to beg, before Blake became the first to tickle Ruby. The cat girl gently ran her sharp nails over the young girl’s stomach. The silver eyed huntress gasped, pursing her lips to try not to laugh, as Blake began to tease her more and more. 

“See? I’m not so ticklish after a-ah-ll!” Ruby tried to say, just as she felt Weiss begin to work her fingers under her smooth, hairless armpit. She had to bite her lip to avoid laughing, but once Yang got involved, locking both of her sister’s feet under her arm, the young girl knew that she was doomed.

“Please... no... not there Yang...” She whispered, in a final valiant attempt to prevent the inevitable, but it was in vain.

Yang immediately began to tickle her sister’s feet, not slowly or teasingly like Weiss or Blake, but working her fingers quickly all across both of Ruby’s helpless cute soles, into every nook, cranny and crease in the girl’s feet. Ruby couldn’t take it anymore. The poor girl burst out laughing, beginning to writhe under the grip of her three teammates as they all pinned her down, Weiss and Blake pinning her arms while Yang pinned her legs.

“AHAHA! P-Please... aha! Stop!” Ruby pleaded, laughing uncontrollably as she was mercilessly tickled by the three girl’s that she trusted most. 

“Really? You seem to be enjoying this Ruby...” Blake told her, referring to her uncontrollable laughing at being tickled, while the three ticklers giggled amongst themselves at the sight of their helpless team leader under their fingers.

“I’m- AHAHA...! I’m n-not! HAHAHA!” Ruby cried out, tears streaming down her face as she was relentlessly tickle tortured by her teammates and friends. She tried to kick her legs or wriggle them free, but Yang’s grip was like a vice, pinning them easily and using one hand to completely control her sister by her feet. 

“She loves it really.” Weiss told Blake, as the two girl’s looked down at their team leader, watching her squirm and wiggle to try to escape, but with no success.

“I swear... AHAHA! This will not go unpunsih-AHAHA! I will have my reveng-AHAHAHAHAHA!” Ruby could hardly complete a sentence, as the girl’s tickle tortured her for seemingly hours on end, although time was a foreign concept under the fingers of her torturous teammates.

Ruby had no idea why Yang had wanted the girl’s to tickle her, but figured that she must either be more annoyed with her than she let on, or just want to show her teammates another form of embarrassing the poor girl, since the blonde only usually ever punished her sister via tickling if she was especially bad, knowing that it was Ruby’s least favourite activity by far, despite it being amongst Yang’s favourites.

The young huntress recalled one time, she couldn’t even remember what she had done, but Yang had been pissed off so bad, her eyes turned red, and Ruby though that she might even hit her. However, the blonde managed to actually control her temper, instead calmly taking Ruby to her bedroom, where she proceeded to tickle her mercilessly. Ruby had begged and pleaded with Yang to stop, but her sister had ignored her, and as a result, Ruby had accidentally peed herself. Yang had of course felt guilty, and apologised, even helping Ruby clean herself up. However, Ruby wasn’t sure just how sincere that apology had been, considering that that instance wasn’t the last time she had been tickled until she wet herself.

Suddenly as Ruby felt a pressure on her bladder, she got an idea.

“Stop it! PLEASE! AHAHA! I’m going to pee!” Ruby cried out. Unsurprisingly, this only encouraged Yang to tickle her feet and Blake to tickle her stomach and ribs more. However, Weiss’s hands soon left the girl’s armpits.

“Why’d ya stop Weiss?” Yang asked, her fingers not relenting on her sisters soles and toes.

“I don’t want her to pee on my bed Yang!” Weiss snapped at the blonde. Yang rolled her eyes, although Blake also stopped tickling.

“Weiss is right. That would be kind of mean and humiliating...” Blake said, as Ruby thought she might have been speaking out of compassion, before she added. “Also, I don’t want her to piss on me either. It would be bad enough if she pissed on one of you guys, but for a Faunus, that has a whole other meaning...” Balek explained, blushing a little.

Reluctantly, Yang ceased tickling the poor girl’s feet, allowing her sister to calm down a little bit, catching her breath after that merciless tickling session.

“You got lucky!” Yang shouted after Ruby, as the girl hurried to the bathroom on account of her bladder threatening to ruin her panties and humiliate her in front of her team. She got there just in time, as Yang turned back to Weiss and Blake. “Now, what to do with you two...” She said, as the two girl’s gulped, exchanging glances before looking back at Yang in fear.

“Us?” Weiss asked.

“What did we do?” Blake added.

“It’s been far too long since I’ve tickled Ruby, and you two go ahead and ruin my fun, all because you’re afraid of a little piss.” Yang tutted, crossing her arms and shaking her head, as if disappointed by her two accomplices.

“W-What are you going to do to us?” Weiss asked, worriedly. Although Ruby was usually the subject of punishment in team RWBY, since she was the youngest, most vulnerable and made the most mistakes, Weiss and Blake weren’t entirely unfamiliar with Yang’s many forms of punishment. There was somewhat of an unspoken hierarchy in team RWBY, with Yang at the top, Ruby at the bottom, and Weiss and Blake in the middle.

“Well, if I can’t tickle Ruby, I guess the two of you will have to do.” Yang told them. The pair tried to escape, but were easily apprehended by the much stronger blonde, who pinned them both down and began tickling, working her fingers all over their armpits, stomach’s, ribs and legs; it was now their turn to be subjected to Yang’s tickling fingers.


End file.
